The Real Harry Potter
by Silver Scorpion
Summary: A look into Harry's mind after he defeated Voldemort


All the students were in the Great Hall celebrating Harry Potter's victory as he defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. Everyone single student was present except the hero himself.

Harry was sitting in the Common Room. He had told everyone that he was not feeling well because a lot of his energy had been lost during the battle. But this was not the whole truth. Harry just needed an excuse to get away from everyone and be alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't believe that he had finally achieved the impossible: Defeating Lord Voldemort. He should feel excited and happy right? But instead the thought of Voldemort was still haunting his mind. Voldemort had taken 7 years of Harry's life and toyed with it. But to him, the 7 years felt like a lifetime. In his whole life Harry had felt like an outcaste, never fitting in with anyone. To everybody, he was just a freak with a scar on his forehead.

But there were people and there still are who have stood by him throughout this unforgettable journey. His two best friends Ron and Hermione, his teacher and mentor Albus Dumbledore, his Godfather Sirius Black and many others like Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, who have always believed him, no matter how farfetched the incidents were. Harry knew what he meant to them and what they meant to him. If it were not for them, he probably wouldn't have survived all these years.

But the two people that Harry needed now more than ever were his parents, Lily and James. His parents were his source of comfort and inspiration every time. Although he was pretty horrified when he saw James torture Snape for the mere fact that 'he existed'. Harry shuddered at the memory. But somehow Sirius had convinced Harry that James was a good man and he was just being immature. Harry couldn't help wondering: Would he have been as cocky and arrogant as James was if he was an ordinary boy? Maybe not so much and that would be because of Lily. Sirius and James would probably witness her redhead temper, if they spoilt him too much. Harry smiled as he pictured the scene in his head.

There was one more topic that Harry never discussed with anyone: girls. Would girls have chased him like they had chased James? The chances would be high. After all, doesn't everyone comment on how much he resembles James? Plus, Harry also has James' natural talent for Quidditch. And he was a Seeker for Merlin's sake. Oh yes, girls would definitely have been after him.

If he was an ordinary boy, how different his life would have been. People probably wouldn't have treated him like this if he was an ordinary boy. But the one thing that Harry would have loved if he was a normal boy was a normal family. The one thing that he wished for was to spend more time with Lily and James. People had told him that his parents would have been proud of him and he believed them. Every time he escaped Voldemort's clutches, Harry had always wanted to be in his parent's comforting arms. James' happy and excited face when Harry was made Quiddtich captain or Lily's proud smile every time he got a good grade, he had wanted to see it all.

Harry couldn't imagine why on earth was he thinking about such things now when he should be celebrating with others. _Well I'm not like the others, now am I_? Harry thought sadly.

Just then he heard the door open and saw Ron and Hermione enter the room. "Are you OK Harry? You left pretty quickly" Hermione asked coming to sit beside him. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff" Harry replied, his voice sounding distant. "Are you sure mate? You seem a bit far off" Ron told uncertainly. At that moment, Harry realized that Ron and Hermione will always be with him and they will never desert him. Of course he had always known this but it's at this point that he actually realized it. "You both are the best" Harry said suddenly. "And I want to thank you for everything you have done. For all those times you believed in me when others didn't. For accepting me as I am, for extending your friendship to me. You both are exceptional because if I had some other students as my friends, they probably would have left me by now. I've always known how much you meant to me but now I realize it for myself. So thank you," Harry told them sincerely and with affection.

The next thing he knew was that Hermione was hugging him with all she had. She looked into his eyes and said "There is no need to thank us Harry. The only reason we stayed with you all these years is because we wanted to. We have to thank you for defeating Voldemort and risking your life in order to save us."

"Yeah mate, your friendship means a lot to us and it's not because of your title. You put up with me and Hermione every single time we fought….and we fought a lot of times." Harry and Hermione laughed at that. "Well since you are thanking me and I'm thanking you, all I can say is that we make an amazing team." Harry told them with a smile. As he said it, he knew it was the truth. They were very much like the Marauders without the traitorous Peter Pettigrew. "So are you ready to go down and celebrate?" Hermione's voice snapped him out his thoughts. "Can I just ask you something?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron. "Sure" They replied. "Why did you guys still want to be my friends even after you found out the truth about the connection between me and Voldemort?"

The question _did _seem odd to ask but it was something that he had wondered about. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment. "It's like we said Harry, we wanted to stay with you." Ron told him. "But why?" Harry stressed on that point. "Because you are different" They replied together. Before Harry could reply, Hermione continued, "In the best way possible you are different. Besides, why should we care who you are connected with?" "Yeah mate! You are our best friend! We really love you and care about you loads and loads, if you were connected with Voldemort." Ron finished with a smile. "But now that's finally over, so you put the past where it belongs." Hermione added.

Harry felt tears in his eyes. That's weird because he couldn't remember the last time he had cried for his friends like this. He just couldn't believe that he had this much luck. He remembered what Sirius had told him, "It may seem like the good people always suffer but there is always a good reason." How true it was. He did all of this for the people he loved and cared for. And that was the answer he needed.

Harry embraced them like there was no tomorrow. When he pulled back, he looked them in the eye and whispered "Thank you for being there." They just smiled at him but said nothing. There really wasn't anything to say was there? There was a comfortable silence for sometime each one lost in their own thoughts. Finally Ron broke the silence, "So, shall we go down and celebrate with the others?" Harry looked at them and grinned. "Of course. After all what is a victory party without the presence of the hero himself right?" He asked teasingly. Hermione and Ron just smiled and shook their heads at him.

"You know, I'm going to miss this place like hell." Harry commented. "I know what you mean. Really feels like home huh?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry nodded their heads. "Really is home." They said together. The Trio looked around the Common Room once more before they left for the Great Hall. And the same thought was running through wach of their minds, _We are going to just fine_.

**Please hit the button and review! I would really appreciate it! =]**


End file.
